


Канувшие в Лету приветствуют  тебя

by Lexi_Summers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Background Character Death, Background characters - Freeform, Character Death, Drama, Gen, Poetry, The Pain of death, horror (sometimes), Боль от потери, Местами ужас, Последние минуты, Русский | Russian, ангст, второстепенные персонажи, драма, психология, смерть, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_Summers/pseuds/Lexi_Summers
Summary: Про их чувства забыли, их боль прикрыли ширмой из улыбок и победной эйфории, а память о них канула в небытие. Их истории наполнены болью, а жизни - несправедливостью. Они - персонажи без будущего, чье прошлое никого не интересует.





	1. Р.А.Б.

Идиот, предатель, злодей -   
Сколько хлёстких, обиднейших фраз  
От когда-то близких людей  
Слышал он день за днем, без прикрас.   
  
Раб маньяка, клейменный скот -   
Много очень метафор мерзких  
На могилу который год  
Сыпятся в обвиненьях зверских.   
  
Хм... Могила... А есть ль могила?   
В послесмертье туда и сюда  
Ходит. Легенда ж гласила,  
Что он канул давно в никуда.   
  
А может, бежал трусливо  
Или сдох под забором, как пёс.   
Иль с магглами он тоскливо  
Пьёт из луж и сырой ест овес.   
  
Чувства к брату уж поостыли,  
Один путь тут доступен - в Ад.  
Но не знает братишка: были  
На одной стороне баррикад.  
  
И упав своей смерти в объятья  
Не гадал, не ведал, не знал,  
Что братишка давно от проклятья  
В инфернальной пещере пал.   
  
Он не знал о его героизме  
И считал, что тот просто раб.  
Раб, погрязший в своем эгоизме,  
Что для бунта душой был слаб.  
  
Ненавидел его братишка,  
Презирал и считал крестом,  
Только сделал этот мальчишка  
В миллионы раз больше,   
                                   чем он.  
  
Нет, не раб он уже, отныне   
И навеки, всегда - Р.А.Б.  
  
_23.02.2018_


	2. Танец Смерти

Молодая девчонка-аврор  
Танец Смерти танцует в ночи.  
Ей не надо награды, лавров —  
Лишь бы близкие выжить смогли.  
  
Но ком подступает к горлу,  
Слёзы боли застилают взор.  
Рукавом она их утёрла —  
Аврору реветь в бою — позор.  
  
И в душе её есть надежда,  
Ведь могла обознаться она:  
Трупов много, а их одежда  
От кров **и**  там у всех черна.  
  
Нет, мертвец тот не муж, конечно:  
Он был ранен, уже седовлас.  
Рем сражался ведь безупречно,  
Он не может умереть сейчас!  
  
Ведь ее покидают силы,  
Кровь из раны уж струйкой бежит.  
Вот и снова она окропила  
Алым стену, что едва дребезжит.  
  
Страх ее отравляет сердце,  
Дрожью девчонку сбивая с ног.  
И по телу бегут килогерцы —  
У нее ведь лишь один итог.  
  
И девчонка верит, что Ремус  
Жив еще, что поможет ей муж.  
Нет, не жизнь спасти, вот же ж тут ребус:  
Сына их воспитать. Ну и чушь!  
  
Чушь, абсурд и несусветный бред!  
Она знает — любимый погиб.  
В голове же девчонки обед  
И у Тедди на ножке ушиб.  
  
И сражаясь там ради сына,  
Знает только одно: надо жить,  
Не девчонка она — машина;  
Что и смерть надо ей победить.  
  
И пространство сжалось мгновенно,  
Сердце вдруг пропустило удар —  
У Беллы, сказать откровенно,  
К запрещённым заклятиям дар.  
  
Ей бы только сбежать с поля боя…  
Она к Тедди вернуться должна.  
Ей не надо посмертно героя  
Присуждать: она ещё жива!  
  
Она дышит, воздуха мало,  
И картинка немного плывёт,  
И в боку предательски рана  
Изнутри ее болью дерёт.  
  
Интересно, а Ремус тоже  
Слышал сердце свое в голове?  
Чувствовал ли жар он на коже?  
Разочаровался ль в колдовстве?  
  
Она не узнает ответов:  
Её муж заклятием взрывным  
Сражен. Нет спасенья, просвета  
Страшнее всегда умирать вторым.  
  
Молодая девчонка, мама  
Танец Смерти всю ночь напролёт  
Танцевала. И очень устала.  
В этом вальсе уже Смерть ведет.  
  
       _28.03.2018_


	3. Жертва ярости слепой

Прекрасное, могучее Создание,  
Что поражал своею красотой.   
И жил он в Хогвартсе с момента мирозданья,   
И пал он жертвой ярости слепой.   
  
Его убили, будто бы злодея.   
Он разумом ведь тоже обладал!   
А пал из-за интриги прохиндея,   
Что со своей душой не совладал.   
  
Жил царь зверей веками в древнем замке,   
А смерти те.. он в них не виноват!   
Он - зверь, и для него приличья рамки   
Неведомы, как горечь от утрат.   
  
И смерти дар он тоже не хотел,   
Таким его уж создала природа.   
И человек ему осточертел:   
Ведь видно, что не та уже порода.   
  
И надоели зверю все юнцы,   
Что нагло помыкают его даром.   
В гробах перевернутся праотцы,   
Прознав, что был сражен меча ударом.   
  
Он просто делал то, о чем просили.   
И смерти детям он ведь не желал.  
Его убийство в подвиг превратили,   
Но разве то - счастливейший финал?   
  
  
_Да, людям всем плевать на ту рептилию_  
 _Их род давно уже порос одной лишь гнилью._  
 _И, погружаясь в мрак новой войны,_  
 _Они не видят истиной вины._


	4. У каждой сказки свой конец

Обычный маггл-мальчишка  
От совы получил письмо,  
Яркая фотовспышка  
Запечатлела его.   
  
Мир волшебства и чародейства  
Пред ним свои двери открыл:  
Здесь колдовство и чудодейства  
И у юности жаркий пыл.  
  
Здесь на лугу единороги  
Пасутся мирно у реки,  
Здесь кошки - это педагоги,  
А мир живет весь - вопреки!  
  
Здесь смерть разлить можно по банкам,  
Здесь можно гриффа приручить.  
И колдовским всем тем обманкам  
Мальчишку могут обучить!  
  
И магия очаровала,  
Проникла в душу, в естество.  
Здесь чудесами все дышало,  
Здесь будто вечно Рождество.  
  
Шесть лет промчались год за годом,  
И вот уж хладный труп его  
Лежит. Ведь не оттуда родом,  
И кровь его, увы, не то.  
  
И мир, что был прекрасней дома,  
Что звал манил и восхищал,  
Войны не выдержал надлома  
И лик ему свой показал.   
  
На террориста нет управы,  
Попрятав головы в песок,  
Они живут, боясь расправы, -   
Бежит по телу холодок.   
  
Боясь запачкать свои руки,  
Стоят за спинами детей.  
В стенах их школы боль и муки,  
И нет почти взрослых людей.  
  
Заклятья там, мечи и пламя,  
Там трупы, кровь и страх кругом.  
Мальчишка-сирота - их знамя:  
Со всех сторон - это дурдом!  
  
На ферме был с семьей когда-то:  
Любил, играл, учился,  ** _жил_**.  
И пусть семья их не богата,  
Отец на камеру ему немного одолжил.  
  
Фотографом, быть может, стал бы  
Или врачом. Да хоть певцом!  
Но умер он, и что да кабы  
Уже не важно пред концом.   
  
Но говорят, что не напрасно  
Он жизнь за них свою отдал.  
Ведь в мире жизнь ярк _а_ , прекрасна.  
Уж не о ней ли он мечтал?  
  
 _И нет счастливого конца сказки:_  
Найдутся новые юнцы,  
Что не заметив лицемерья маски,  
Здесь отдадут свои концы.   
  
17.09.2018 


End file.
